Counting sheep
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: By mocking David, Emma Swan learns how and how much her father loves her. Daddy!Charming and his baby girl because I love their relationship. And with a tiny tiny tiny mention of Swan Thief because they're amazing.


**AN:** hi! Please don't kill me! This my first OUAT English fic and I had to try with a Daddy!Charming/Emma fic. Because I just love them so much and there aren't enough fics about them out there! This might be my first and last OUAT fic (some groups in the fandom are really disappointing me, but that's a story for another time) but you never know what might change! Feel free to correct any mistake because English is not my mother tongue and I'll probably make mistakes (heck, I make mistakes in Spanish, my mother tongue... Spanish it's not that easy, kids, xD). So, I hope you enjoy it, and leave a sign you were here!

* * *

That day, was an odd day. There weren't any nuns in danger, no giant running across Main Street and no loose werewolf in town (_that_ was an awkward moment with Whale and Ruby).

That day was a boring day at work for Emma Swan.

On a slow day, she had just a couple of choices for entertainment. Right now, one of those choices was sitting –_reclined -_, actually across her; she was focused on watching her father fight with sleep (with no chance of winning). The moment his mouth fell open and started snoring, her snicker rumbled through the station.

A loud thud –of a chair returning to its original place - was heard.

"Why are you watching me? It's a bit creepy if you don't mind me saying it," David said with a mock-stern face while stifling a yawn.

"Nothing," she commented with a shrug. "I was just here thinking..."

"_You_ think?"

"Ha ha. Can I continue?"

"Be my guest."

"I was _thinking_ that _you_, probably, fell asleep at your old job every time, too," she finished while she laughed.

David seemed offended, but she _knew _it was just for show… for her.

"Do you think your old man's former job is funny, huh? Being a shepherd isn't all kicks and laughs, Emma."

This statement generated a giggle attack from his daughter. It was so refreshing watching her all doubled up in half with laughter that, unconsciously, he was starting to chuckle, too.

"What?" he questioned curiously.

"Of course you fell asleep at your old job!" Emma responded while she wiped her eyes with the cuff of her shirt.

"_What?_" David repeated.

"You _actually_ counted sheep for a job!" at this, she started to snicker again.

His face illuminated with understanding and joy. For her benefit, he added casually:

"Yeah, but only in the afternoons after lunch. You know… for naps," this time, they laughed together in unison.

After they regained themselves, Emma asked him like she didn't know the reason of his sleepiness. "Seriously, why are you so tired?"

His expression made her snort.

"May I remind you that I have a 6-months-old at home now who, for all that is holy, doesn't like to sleep at night?" he replied with tiredness.

"No, you may not. Because said 6-months-old that won't sleep at night's room is right next door to mine," she retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you weren't home last night," he argued at the same time he reclined in his chair with his hands behind his neck.

He knew the exact moment he got her.

"That was… That's _so_ not the point."

"Of course it is. Poor Leo being abandoned by his own sister as a baby …" he mocked her with a false sad voice.

"Hey! I would never do that!" she responded offended, "I love Leo! He's my brother!"

He smiled at her answer.

"Only that yesterday, I needed to go out and do something and it coincided with my brother being a pain in the…" she hesitated. "…A _pain_ with all the crying."

"Yeah, I know. His teeth are growing, Em," her father indicated with an explicative tone. "I'm sure he's only following into his big sister's steps and…" and stopped before he finished the sentence.

She sobered up quickly, and sensing an awkward moment coming, she added lightly:

"And of course, he's not even a year old and he's already your favorite."

He didn't resent her comment, because he knew it was Emma's way to letting him know she was ok. So he continued with amusement.

"He's my favorite," he paused for dramatics. "My favorite son, that is. You're my favorite daughter, of course".

"I'm your _only_ daughter."

"Exactly. And my firstborn. I need you to know that I love you and your brother in different ways, Em."

"What? I'm not following you", she frowned.

"We weren't with or for you while you were growing up, right?" he explained to her like if it was the first time she was hearing about this.

"We don't need to talk about this."

"Yes we do. And I can't speak for your mother, but I'm quite sure she feels a bit like me". They both smiled.

"We weren't with you for 28 years, practically 29, Emma; but that doesn't mean we ever stopped loving you."

He whipped a single tear with care from her cheek.

"Just because we didn't have the chance to see you grow up, didn't make you any less ours." When he saw her choke up a sob, he took his hands between hers and added, "Just because we _do_ have the chance to be there since the beginning for your brother, it doesn't make him any more ours. I love you both, very differently; because you're two very different personas, nevertheless don't ever doubt that I love you both, equally as fierce."

In a mix of what she thought was laughter and cries, Emma embraced her father after untangling their hands, whilst the latter cradled her head.

After moments of silence he heard some mumbling.

"I didn't hear a thing you said, Emma," he voiced out loud like he was speaking to a child.

"I know I don't say it often," she repeated. "But… I love you," Emma blushed.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He hugged her again. After a comfortable silence he asked her, "Will you tell me where you went last night?"

She separated herself from her father while she softly emitted a rough "no." They both beamed.

"No?" "When will it be the right time to ask?" he innocently questioned.

"Never?" she thought. But she only shook her head with a grin.

He gave her a quick hug, got up, walked to the door and took his jacket from its hook. "I'm going to count sheep with your mother and brother… It's that ok?"

While she laughed, she stopped the reorganizing of her desk to answer him.

"Yeah, of course! You don't have to ask!"

"I'm your father, but you're still my boss, Emma. I _do_ have to… Wanna come?"

"Nah, you go. I'll stay here for a bit doing some paperwork so we don't have to come in this weekend."

He gasped in surprise, "Em…" He started to put his jacket back in its place, but she interrupted his actions.

"Don't you dare! Put it back on," she glared.

Knowing a lost fight with his daughter when he saw one, he nodded.

"Ok, ok," his tone fell when he reached the door.

"I'll pass by Granny's on my way home… Cheeseburger?" she asked.

"You know it!" David responded with cheer. "And a grilled…"

"…Cheese sandwich for mom. I know," she beamed.

They had said their goodbyes again when he stopped himself for a second time.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"You know men talk, too, right?"

"What?"

"I ran into Mr. Gold this morning while I was fetching coffee for us. And he told me the most interesting thing…"

He interpreted her silence like a sign to go on.

"He told me Neal didn't spend the night at his house last night, either."

It was decided; this man, her _father_, enjoyed watching her squirm.

He tapped the door two times. "Good thing this week was Henry's week with Regina, right?"

Her eyes bulged.

"DAD!"

David walked away laughing, thanking life (and Snow) for his children.


End file.
